She knew what she wanted
by BadBoySyndrome
Summary: In HoW s2e7 the lovemaking scene just bugged the hell out of me. They had been eyeing each other for months! And once they finally get together, they were happy with just one quickie? I could not resist taking Cullen and Lily out to play. Please note that the story is rated M for a reason.
Lily was having a bad day. She had woken up in the morning, thinking that Cullen Bohannon was probably far away by now. Dull ache in her chest had continued all morning. As she was hurrying towards the office, she heard Cullen call her name.

"Lily!"

She was surprised to hear her name instead of the accustomed Miss Bell. More surprisingly, he apparently had actually listened to what she had told him the previous night. "You were right" he says, and looks her straight in the eyes. "I was ready to leave, just like I always do."

"But you didn't"

"Nah, I didn't"

"Why are you still here?"

"I could leave" he said hesitantly, "but..."

Lily's heart was pounding. Was it possible that his reluctance to leave had something to do with her? She had tried to bury her feelings for Cullen. She had told herself time and again that she had an agreement with Thomas – that no good would come of it. While listening to Cullen, she once again wondered why she felt so drawn to this man. She could not help but remember a vivid dream she had about him last night (again). It had started innocently enough, from the memory of him helping her to lay floorboards in her tent, but had evolved into something delightfully less-wholesome.

Coming back to this moment Lily was once again almost painfully aware of every detail of him. His green eyes looked at her so honestly, always seeing her, not just a well-bred lady. His dark hair dripped water. Apparently he had tried to stave off a hangover by dunking his head in cold water. Wet shirt clung to his chest. Lily felt she might have more need for the cold water than him, when a familiar tingling sensation flashed through her body. Even his smell, dominated by horses, whisky and cigar smoke had somehow gotten wired to her heart and loins. Before she could stop herself her hand moved seemingly on its own volition, touching his hair. She had always loved his thick, unruly mane.

After they parted ways, all the sinful thoughts she had carefully stuffed to the back of her mind were coming free. All day, all she could think about was Cullen, his clear green eyes, his lips and his hard, lean body. By nightfall, her mind was made up. She knew what she wanted. She had laid awake enough nights burning for this man. She was done trying to imagine Thomas' pudgy hands as the strong and calloused hands of Cullen Bohannnon. Thomas was gone, and if he came back, there was no need for him to know.

She saw him through the window of his railroad car, closing the curtains. She waited a moment, to make sure that nobody saw her go inside. People talked too much in Hell on Wheels. When she came in, she could see from the look in his eyes that he did not know what to think about her arrival. She approached him slowly, locking eyes with him. She touched his lips and bearded cheek softly. She kissed him tentatively, and for a moment she feared that he would push her away. She nuzzled his neck and finally he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She could feel the full length of his glorious hard body tight against her own. Kisses deepened and she could now feel something even harder pressing on her thigh. Slowly he undressed her, leaving only her white linen shift. Their first time was tentative and gentle and that was what both needed. They had lost their loved ones too recently for those scars to be fully healed yet.

Afterwards, they embraced each other quietly for a while, but it was obvious to both that this was just a first taste of things to come. She gently rubbed his chest, sliding her hand downwards. It was not long before he responded to her touch. She could not get enough of caressing his smooth skin and his lean body. He was looking at her again in that special way that always sent shivers down her spine. A ghost of a smile lingered on his expressive lips. "Sorry, that was way too fast. You know I've been dreaming about this for such a long time. But when you chose Thomas…" "I did not choose Thomas out of my free will." Lily interrupted him. "We had an understanding, but I never felt anything except slight revulsion at his touch."

Cullen moved his hand to caress her golden hair saying: "Well, let me make it up to you, then." He smiled and traced a line with his index finger from her neck to her breast. Lily's breath caught and an involuntary moan escaped her lips, when he brought his hand down to her nipple, gently rubbing it. "Take off rest of your clothes. I want to see all of you." he implored with a voice that had suddenly gone husky. As she slowly did so, she could see his eyes darkening with passion. Cullen kissed her hard, then moved his lips to her neck and started tracing her collarbone with his tongue. Finally, he gently lowered his mouth on her breast, trailing tiny circles around her nipple, until he finally sucked it in his mouth. Then his lips determinedly moved south, making Lily whimper softly. By the time his tongue had slowly traveled all the way down, she was slick with desire. "Please, Cullen ... please don't stop" she murmured. "I won't, ma'am" he assured her with a slight smile on his lips. Gently he coasted his fingers over the moistness between her legs, making Lily moan and squeeze her eyes shut. "Don't you go closing your eyes now!" he ordered. "I want to see your pretty eyes when I make you come" he drawled. Lily felt a wave of arousal at his words. Nobody had ever talked to her that way. Their lovemaking with Robert had always been tender and sweet, but towards the end his illness had prevented them from engaging in marital relations. Thomas on the other hand had not even pretended to care about her pleasure. Cullen started to move his fingers very slowly, rubbing her sweet spot very lightly. Her whole body arched towards his calloused hand, trying to get more friction. Cullen smiled and used his other hand to hold her down effortlessly while continuing the exquisite, slow torture. After what felt like a small, blissful eternity to Lily, Cullen finally increased pressure and tempo, making her climax. By the time her shuddering finally subsided, even Cullen's usually impeccable self-control was slipping. His breathing was ragged and sweat glistened on his broad chest. He was almost painfully aroused and could not wait to ravage her body again.

Lily had a different idea. "My turn" she whispered. She felt exhilarated and bold, and wanted to give Cullen the same intense pleasure he had given her. "I want you to lie completely still." Cullen nodded. "But I can't possibly hold you down... Hmmm.. Do you trust me?" she asked, picking up Cullen's own belt from the floor. For a moment Cullen looked unsure, but did allow Lily to secure his hands behind his neck and secure them to the bed frame. This was new for Cullen. While his marriage with Mary had been filled with happy lovemaking, Mary had always been happy to let him take the lead in bed, joyously accepting whatever he gave her. Now, looking at Lily tying his hands, he felt a wave of arousal that made his cock throb. After having tied him, Lily took a moment to brazenly admire him on the bed. "Now, where do you think I should start, Mr Bohannon?" she asked batting her eyes in a mock effort to look coy. "I don't want this to end too quickly..." Cullen got a slightly worried look on his face.

"You know, your stoic act never fooled me, not for a second. Your mouth always gave you away." She tasted his lips with utmost concentration, first tracing them with her tongue, then deepening the kiss. He responded hungrily. He tried to follow her when she sat up again, but the belt held him securely on his back. She started to glide her lips over his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. She enjoyed the feeling of warm skin under her lips. At some point she became aware of his trembling and fast breathing. He was biting down on his lip, almost drawing blood.

"It's all right, Cullen - you can beg if you want to" she said with her impeccable English accent. "Although I do not think it will do you any good," she smirked. Her blonde hair shone in the light of the oil lamp and she had never looked more like an angel. Cullen was fairly sure, however, that her thoughts were far from angelic. Against his better judgment, he decided to tough it out anyway, even though his whole body felt like it was on fire. Lily saw his familiar stubborn expression, and kept on smiling. When she started caressing the insides of his thighs with his soft, small hands, he could feel his self-control slipping away. A small groan escaped his lips, which seemed to delight Lily to no end, as her smile broadened.

Very slowly she started licking the inside of his thighs, eventually reaching his balls. Her golden hair almost covered her face, but Cullen saw the tip of her wet, pink tongue tracing a path from his balls to the tip of his cock. When her tongue reached the tip, his body gave an involuntary spasm, causing Lily to lift up her head and say sweetly: "Anything you would like to say, Cullen?" He bit down on his lip again, but when Lily lowered her head back for some more tongue work, he finally gave up. "You're a wicked woman, Lily! Fine, fine.." he growled "I'm begging you Lily, seriously, please, no more." His voice broke and he whispered hoarsely "I can't take it anymore." Lily felt an intense wave of pleasure at seeing Cullen, a man who was almost pathologically unable to give up, yield to her. She traced his cock one more time with her tongue, before engulfing it in her mouth. Cullen began frantically tugging his hands free, desperate to reach her. "See, I thought I could not trust you to stay still" Lily said, her voice somewhat muffled by his cock. Cullen's voice was breaking but he just managed to gasp: "Lily, please, untie me, I need ..."

His sentence never got finished, as she quickly mounted him, impaling herself on his cock with a deep sigh of pleasure. She quickly found her rhythm and rode him hard. Her left hand fondled her breast, while she was touching herself with the right hand. Cullen thought he might faint from the effort, but did his best to rein himself in, to give Lily a chance to enjoy herself. However, the sight of her riding him, moaning softly with pleasure was too much. His whole body arched off the bed, making Lily laugh wickedly. It wasn't long before Lily's climax followed and she fell on his chest, utterly spent. With a sigh she released his hands and they fell into exhausted sleep in each other's arms.

When Cullen woke up, he couldn't quite believe last night. It was impossible to reconcile this sleeping beauty with the passionate woman of last night. He sat for a while thinking about last night and smiled. He tried to get up and put his clothes on as silently as possible - he couldn't bear to wake her up. Just as he was leaving, however, she called out his name, and he turned to look at her. They shared a slightly embarrassed look, as two people do who had shared everything in the darkness of the night but are not quite sure how to go on in the light of the morning. "Guess I ... better get out to the bridge site" he said, his expressive mouth curving to a slight smile. Lily smiled and let him go. After all, there would be many other nights to share, now that they had finally found each other.


End file.
